newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemnica Kopalni
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 1 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: To jest 1 odcinek, ale w Zapowiedzi też się działo: Zaprosiłem ich na fałszywą imprezę, aby namówić ich na nowy sezon. Zawodnicy byli na mnie wściekli, a ja miałem świetny ubaw. Kłócili się w autobusie i Scott mnie ciągle obrażał. Jeżeli oglądaliście tę zapowiedź to wiecie, że na razie dziewczyny mają domek z dziewczynami, a chłopacy z chłopakami. W zwiastunie także przedstawiłem zawodników, ale jak go nie oglądaliście to szybko ich wymienię: Heather, Courtney, Mike, Dawn, Scott, Tyler, Leshawna, Owen, DJ, Sam, Cameron, Jo, Zoey, Lightning, Lindsay i Noah. Zwiastuny są zazwyczaj krótkie, więc nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Chłopacy Noah: Gdzie jest Owen? Lightning: Tego grubasa już nie ma! DJ: Dlaczego? Noah: Bo był zbyt gruby. Tyler: Jesteś strasznie sarkastyczny! Od 1 sezonu jesteś dla wszystkich niemiły. Noah: Bo mogę być niemiły, to w końcu Totalna Porażka, nie? Sam: Dostałem się na 7 poziom! (gra w grę wideo) Scott: Kogo to obchodzi? Sam: Mnie! Scott: I nikogo więcej. Mike (Svetlana): Potrójne salto i piękne wylądowanie! --Mike skacze na łóżku-- Noah: A ciebie nie powinni dać do dziewczyn: Mike (już normalny): Nie, a dlaczego? Dziewczyny Jo: Wstawajcie! Zoey: Dlaczego? Jo: Bo ja tak mówię! Owen nagle wchodzi do domku dla dziewczyn Owen: Cześć! Heather: Owen! Po co tu przylazłeś? Owen: Bo eee... wstałem i eee... no po prostu wstałem na dworze. Aha! I jeszcze jedno pytanie: Skąd moje łóżko znalazło się tutaj? Courtney: Wynoś się Owen! Nagle z głośników słychać głos Chrisa... Chris: Do stołówki, frajerzy! Wszyscy już są w stołówce... Chris: Gotować będzie dla was znany Chef! Heather: To wygląda jak wymiociny! Chris: Zapewniam cię, że w tym nie ma wymiocin, ale takie mogą wystąpić po spożyciu tej brei. Scott: Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. (sarkazm) Chris: Po zjedzeniu tego świństwa, to znaczy śniadania spotykamy się przed kopalnią. Będę tam na was czekać! Zawodnicy już są przed kopalnią i Chris informuję zawodników o zadaniu Chris: Na razie działacie na własną rękę. W sercu kopalni ukryte zostały dwa guziki, jeden z literą A. Drugi ma wizerunek z literą B. Naciśnijcie któryś z guzików, a to wybierze drużyny. Potem zastanowimy się nad nazwami. Bym już wam zapomniał powiedzieć, że we wschodniej części wyspy zbudowano podziemną jaskinię i wieże, na potrzeby finału. Nie macie się do nich zbliżać. To grozi eliminacją. Na tej wyspie schowałem oryginalną głowę Chrisa McLeana. Warto ją znaleźć, bo dzięki niej unikniecie eliminacji. Ten kto pierwszy naciśnie guzik, wygra dla swojej drużyny przewagę w drugim zadaniu. I jeszcze ważne ostrzeżenie: Możecie nie wyjść z tej kopalni żywi. Uważajcie na siebie. Do dzieła! W kopalni Cameron: Chcesz iść ze mną, Sam? Sam: Jasne! (mówi grając w grę) Cameron: Gdzie jest serce kopalni? Sam: Tu jest kolejka górska! Cameron: Może nas zaprowadzi w to miejsce? Sam: Tak, na pewno! Dawn, Zoey, Mike Dawn: Gdzie to może być? Zoey: Może zmienić Mike'a w Manitobę Smith? Mike: Musicie? Dawn i Zoey: Tak! Zoey: Mam tu jego kapelusz I Mike zmienia się w Manitobę Smith... Manitoba: Po mojej ocenie wiatru, ruszajmy na zachód. Zoey: Ale nie mamy kompasu! Dawn: Ja niestety także nie mam kompasu. Manitoba: Idźcie za mną! Tyler i Lindsay Tyler: Gdzie jest serce kopalni? Lindsay: To jest serce! (podnosi kamień) Tyler: To kamień w kształcie serca! Ah, nigdy nie znajdziemy tych guzików! Noah i Owen Owen Pierdnął... Noah: Owen, musiałeś? Owen: Po daniach Chefa nie da się tego uniknąć! Noah: Co to jest? Owen: Kolejka górska! Noah: Może ona zaprowadzi nas do serca kopalni? Właź tu Owen! Scott Scott: Gdzie to jest? Hmm, nie wiem... Nie spieszy mi się, zaczekam tu na kogoś i mnie zaprowadzą do guzików! Scott {pokój zwierzeń}: Dlaczego mam się niby starać? Co mi to da? Poczekam sobie na jakiegoś naiwniaka i mnie zaprowadzi... Heather Heather: Gdzie to może być? O! Kolejka górska! Może prowadzi do serca kopalni? Leshawna, Lightning i DJ DJ: Szukajmy jakiś śladów! Lightning: Na przykład, jakich? Leshawna: Jakichkolwiek! Lightning: Dobra, ale chwilę...Dlaczego chłopak ma na imię Leshawna? Leshawna: Bo masz coś nie tak z głową! DJ: Nie widzę, żeby miał uraz głowy, co ty tu widzisz, Leshawna? Leshawna {pokój zwierzeń}: Pracuje z dwoma bałwanami, dlaczego nie wybrałam innych partnerów? Jo Jo: Gdzie to jest? O kolejka górska! Mam nadzieję, że zaprowadzi mnie do serca kopalni! Noah i Owen Noah: Są te guziki! Owen: B! Noah: To też wezmę B! Heather Heather: Noah! Noah: Co, Heather? Heather: Jaki wybrałeś! Noah: B! Heather: To wybieram A! Nie! Heather przez przypadek nacisnęła B Dawn, Zoey, Mike Dzięki Manitobie Smith dostali się do guzików: Dawn: Może weźmiemy w 3-kę przycisk A! Zoey: Dobra Jo i Scoot Jo: Co ty tu robisz? Scott: Zmęczyłem się. Jo: Aha! Scoot: Mogę iść z tobą? Jo: Dobra, ale bądź cicho! Scott: Czy to kolejka górska? Jo: Tak! Jedziemy ją! Cameron i Sam Cameron: To jest kolejka górska! Przewiduję, że pod tym kątem ta kolejka zaprowadzi nas do serca kopalni! Sam: Dobra (wciąż gra w grę) Tyler i Lindsay Lindsay: Chodźmy dalej... Tyler: Au! Lindsay: Co to? Tyler: To te guziki! Lindsay: Wezmę B Tyler: To ja też! Leshawna, Lightning, DJ DJ: Znalazłem! Lightning: Shi-świetnie! Leshawna: Wybieram A! Lightning: Ja też! DJ: Skoro wy wybraliście A, to ja też tak wybiorę! Scott, Courtney (dołączyła do nich) i Jo Scott: Wezmę B! Jo: Wybieram A! Courtney: Co mi tam, B! Znów przed kopalnią Chris: Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu pierwszy był Owen i nagrodę dostanie drużyna B, która od teraz będzie nazywała się Drastyczne Pająki! W tej drużynie będą: Heather, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Scott i Cameron. Drużyna A to od teraz Wściekłe Pająki! Drużyna A będzie składać się z DJ'a, Jo, Lightninga, Mike'a, Zoey, Sama, Leshawny i Dawn. Teraz biegiem do Amfiteatru, gdzie odbędzie się drugie wyzwanie! W Amfiteatrze Chris: To jest zapaśnik sumo, a zarazem fobia Heather, co udowodniła na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ten kto pierwszy go pokona, czyli przytrzyma na 3 sekundy wygra dla drużyny. Będziecie po kolei wybierać zawodników do tego wyzwania. Nagrodą dla Drastycznych Pająków jest to, że na początek będą mogli wybrać 2 osoby do walki z zapaśnikiem. Zaczynajcie! Heather: Błagam, tylko nie mnie! Scoot: To kogo? Noah: Courtney: Courtney: Dobra, ale po mnie będzie Scoot! Scott: Zgoda! U Wściekłych Pająków Leshawna: Zacznijmy od Jo! Jo: Może być! Chris: Zaczynasz, Courtney! Courtney: Na pewno z tobą nie wygram, ale nie bij za mocno! zapaśnik: Chyba dziewczynie nie zrobię krzywdy Courtney: AAA! (wyleciała po za amfiteatr) Mówiłeś, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy! zapaśnik: Powiedziałem ,chyba. Chris: Twoja kolej Scott! Scott uderzył zapaśnika... zapaśnik: I to mnie miało zaboleć? Scott: AAA! ( wykopał go po za amfiteatr) Chris: Dalej, Jo! Jo: AAA! zapaśnik: To jest za łatwe, Chris! Chris: Masz w kontrakcie, że mogę cię wykorzystywać kiedy chcę! Chris: Owen! zapaśnik: Chcesz mocno czy bardzo mocno? Owen: Poproszę bardzo mocno... AAA! Chris: Lightning, czas zrobić z siebie pośmiewisko! Lightning: Lightning nie zrobi z siebie pośmiewiska! zapaśnik kopnął Lightninga... Lightning: Auć! Shi-bam! Chris: Sam, zapraszam! Sam gra w grę Sam: Zrób to później, mięśniaku! Nie widzisz, że gram? AAA! Jesteś strasznie nie uprzejmy! Chris: Teraz ty, Tyler! Tyler: Zobaczysz, że cię pokonam, ty szara kulo mięsaaaaaaa! Chris: Heather, będzie zabawnie jak dostaniesz niezły łomot! Heather: Pomocy! Pomocy! zapaśnik: Nie martw się, to będzie tylko strasznie bolało! Heather kopnęła zapaśnika sumo... zapaśnik: Auć! Czemu w to straszne miejsce!? Heather: Boisz się o swoje klejnoty? zapaśnik: Tak! Heather go uderzyła zapaśnik: Poddaję się! Zrób co chcesz tylko mnie nie bij! AAA! Chris: Brawo, Heather. Dziś wygrywają Drastyczne Pająki! A Wredne Pumy, czas na eliminację! Eliminacja Chris: Jest was 8-śmiu, a pianek mam 7! Bezpieczny jest Lightning! Dla Mike'a i Zoey też znajdę po jednej piance! Czwartą piankę otrzymuję Leshawna! Bezpieczna jest także Dawn! I jedna pianka dla Jo. Zagrożeni są DJ i Sam... A piankę porażki otrzymuję... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sam! Sam: Dlaczego? Jo: Bo w żadnym wyzwaniu się nie starałeś! Chris: Wracamy Do klimatu z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, ponieważ Sam, wystrzelimy cię z Miotacza Wstydu! Sam: Szkoda, że nie doszedłem dalej! Sam: Chcę podziękowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaać! Chris: Już nie dowiemy się komu chciał podziękować, ale na inne pytania typu: Czy Heather i Courtney się polubią? Czy Lightning przestanie denerwować członków drużyny? I czy Noah przestanie być sarkastyczny? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503